One of the Fox's Nine Tails
by Gonah H. Inaraku
Summary: A fic for the friend of mine, Jack, and ummm, basically it's been25 years since the gang saw each other. on the day that they have the reunion, some one unexpected shows up! Slahs, Fluffyfox pairing... read it!
1. In which naughty things happen

One of the Fox's nine tales

By Gonah Hawking Inaraku

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of its characters, and any money I make now a-days is found in my couch.

Warnings: Slash, some of it Yaoi, some hetero (I'm not gonna tell you the pairing) and NC-17 in the beginning.

Summary: It's been 25 years since the gang defeated Naraku and went back to their respective eras. Now they come back for a reunion and stuff happens… yeah, you know you want to read it.

Shippo sighed as he looked up to the clouds, he couldn't believe it had already been twenty five years since he had last seen Inu Yasha and Kagome, he wondered for a moment if they would remember to come to the party. After all, they hadn't been able to make the last few reunions because of the kids…

The fox smiled at the thought of Inu Yasha as a father, with all the crap he had done to the smallest demon, from hitting him repeatedly, to leaving him with other much larger and stronger demons, expecting him to fight them with no fear. How would the dog demon cope with some five month old mostly human children when he couldn't even cope with a fifty year old demon child? (It took Shippo five human years to age one year, so he was considerably older then he seemed.)

"Shippo! Shippo, where are you?" Sango's alto voice rang through the forest.

The nine-tailed demon jumped down from where he was stretched out in the tree. "I'm over here Nee-chan!" He waved to her, walking toward her voice. "Are they here yet Sango?"

"Yes, they just got here, Miroku's was helping them out of the well when I left, I would have helped, except…" She rubbed her protruding belly where her third child was growing. It was supposed to be dangerous for a woman of Sango's age to give birth, but they did not worry about her because her husband would never allow himself to let her be harmed in childbearing.

Shippo blushed, "Yes, of course, would you like me to walk with you, or would you be okay while I go…?"

She smiled warmly, "No, it's fine, I already said my hellos, you should go to them, let them see what a handsome boy you've become." She licked her thumb and rubbed a bit of stray mud off his cheek, like a mother with her child.

He nodded in thanks and turned to run off. As he ran through the forest his laughter reverberated through the trees around him, reaching the ears of a near-by white-haired demon. The fox's paws upturned leaves and rodents as he raced to where his friends where eating, drinking and making merry. He heard the voices of his comrades in the distance, he sped his pace, not looking to where he was going. There was a sound of metal being unsheathed and the whir of flying feet.

Shippo barely stopped before running into the man standing in front of him. "Hey, wha-" he stopped mid-sentence as recognition flowed through him like icy water. "Sesshomaru.", standing in front of the young fox demon was the half-brother of Inu Yasha, his sword unsheathed and dazzling in the sunset's scarlet light, making it seem as though he had already spilt blood with his sword that day.

"Ahh, pretty little fox, how fortunate, I was just thinking of you." The dog looked his prey up and down as he sheathed his deadly blade. The fox hadn't truly changed that much in the past twenty-five years since they last encountered one another, although he was taller now, his frame looking more like a woman's than a man's, his slight body being toned with untrained muscles. He had grown his hair out so that it now reached his round buttocks when out of the ponytail that he still kept it in. Smirking wickedly, the white demon asked in a whisper, "I was wondering if you would join me for a quick meal..." Without warning or signal, the dog rushed up to the fox with unnatural speed, pinning him up against a nearby tree. "I wanted to tell you how much you've grown, how much you've _changed_." A long-fingered hand found its way down into Shippo's pants, his hand searching for the boy's sex, once he found it, he caressed it lovingly, memorizing every contour of it. "You now, I used to think you where just an annoying child. Now, I think you've grown into a useful, pleasure full creature." He said, making sure to punctuate each word with a new touch or feel of the hardening cock under his fingertips.

"Se-Se-Seshomaru, what are you-" Shippo was stopped short by the lustful hand. A sensation enveloped the boy, he had never felt anything so pleasuring in all his life, how could this simple motion give him such joy? The confused teenager started to buck into it, wanting the what the dog seemed to be offering, and yet knowing that this was wrong, he tried to fight it tried to master his hormones and sexual preference, to no avail. _No, no,_ he yelled out in his mind,_ I don't want _this. _Seshomaru is, is…._ His thoughts trailed off as his focus went back to the hand, the lavishing, loving hand that was giving him what his body wanted.

Sesshomaru sneered, knowing that his prey was loathing it's actions. He removed his hand from the fox's pants, saying without emotion and in a tone that said he did not want to be questioned, "Take off your clothes kid."

Shippo tried to glare but failed at it, "N-no! You- you can't do this!" he scrabbled at the hand that now clutched his throat in a death grip.

The dog demon's eyes flashed with anger, "You think you can defy me?" he threw the fox down to the soft, pine-needle covered ground. "Fine, I'll just take them off for you." He said in a whisper as he started to tear at his clothes, ripping them to tiny shreds in his haste.

Shippo tried to scream, to protest, anything. But to no avail, he could feel Sesshomaru's claws rip at his skin if he moved, how could he get out? How could he escape? Whenever he struggled he was just met with more pain.

The white haired demon finally stopped when he was satisfied with the fox's nakedness. He looked at him with a lustful hunger in his eyes. He started to lick at the boy's neck, lavishing it with his tongue, memorizing every crevice and dip. Shippo groaned loudly, begging for more without words. The dog continued to lick, moving down the orange haired boy's body, leaving a trail of saliva. Finally he reached the boy's nipple, licking and tugging at it until it became red and irritated, he stopped nibbling only long enough to move to the other, doing the same to it.

"W-why?" the boy asked in gasping breaths.

He ignored the younger demon's question, covering his mouth with the boa that he kept around his neck. He continued his decent of the kid's body, finding his bellybutton and dipping his tongue down into the orifice, once he had thoroughly licked the small hole, he moved down, finding the boy's crotch with his searching tongue.

Shippo yelled out into the fluffy boa, he could feel his erection growing from the torture the dog demon was forcing on him. Tears welled in his eyes as he realized what he was doing, what was happening. He wanted so badly to yell out, to scream out against the demon, to yell out for Inu Yasha as Kagome had done so many times… But it was useless, it was all futile. He wished so badly to die.

Sesshomaru licked at the end of the boy's cock, loving it with his tongue, as he did this, he massaged his balls with his hands, toying with them and fondling him lovingly. With his other hand he started playing with himself, feeling himself pleasured by the thought of what would come next.

The fox looked down to where the dog's hand was, noticing how large the demon's cock was, it seemed huge. He saw the precum trickle at the end of his cock, he hoped to whatever God would listen that this would be as far as it would go, but he knew differently. His fears were realized when he felt himself be flipped over onto his chest. "Get up." the Demon said in a cold voice that hinted nothing but hate for these actions.

Shippo tried to stand, finding that his movement was stopped with the slender hand of his attacker. He was now on his hands and knees, his butt facing toward Sesshomaru.

The white demon scraped his nails down the sides of the orange child, drawing blood from his beautiful tanned skin. He started to lap up the blood like the dog that he was, until he remembered his prey kneeling in front of his and shaking like a leaf. He chuckled to himself, feeling a pang of glee shoot through his system like a child who has received a new toy. He could no longer contain himself; he had to play with his new toy. He rubbed his cock against the delicate walls of the boy, feeling his anticipation grow with every second.

Shippo was finally able to spit out the boa that had been covering with mouth and he yelled out, "Please, don't do it Sesshomaru-sama!" Tears streamed from his eyes, "I don't want, please… I've never…" His body shook with sobs.

Sesshomaru ignored the cries coming from the child, he entwined his arms with Shippo's legs, looking much like the dog that he was ancestor to. He pulled his hips back to thrust himself into the boy.

Shippo yelled out in pain, his insides felt like they were on fire, a flame burned inside him that felt like it would near engulf him. He was aware of everything around him for that moment, it lasted forever. He felt himself aware of his body as well as the dog's, he thought that he could even sense the part that was going on in the distance. All of his friends who were not there at his time of need. His… _friends_…

Sesshomaru thrust his hips into the ass of Shippo, feeling his pleasure escalate with every movement. He dug his claws into the back of the kitsune before him, drawing more blood. He watched the red fluid in fascination; it seemed to pump out more quickly with every thrust. It ran out, thick and lovely, holding the boy's life… all of it draining away…

Shippo felt his back as it was torn apart, he felt the man's claws dig into him; they seemed to become longer with each scratch… His heart pumped in uneven pulses, he wished that it would be over, that he would just cum and get it over with. But even as this thought left his mind, he could tell that his body did not agree with his thoughts. His erection grew with Sesshomaru's increased pace; it became painful to hold on to himself, to not go over the edge that he could almost see in his mind's eye. He wanted release, and yet he was repulsed at his want, his _need_ for this… this perversion of sex…

His thoughts came out in a cry of anguish as the dog demon finally thrust and came into his slave. As his seed spilled into the fox, the young one could no longer take it any more, he too went over the edge, plummeting into darkness in both mind and soul. The dog laughed insanely, finding more pleasure in the boy's fearful cry then he had just had in the rape he committed. He withdrew his dripping, softening dick from the boy's ass "Good boy. Feh, you were much better behaved then I thought you would be little one. Could it be that you enjoyed it?" The dog looked down and saw the child blushing violently. He cocked an eyebrow and started to laugh hysterically. "You mean you… you actually enjoyed that?" He picked up the child by his bright red locks. "You're just as fucked up as my brother, except you prefer the same sex instead of a different species."

Shippo whimpered, "Please, Shessho- please stop this." Tears streamed down his face, making small rivers through the mud and bodily fluids that cakes his features. "I don't.. You just…" With every word the boy spoke, pain lit through his body, every nerve seemed on fire. He wanted nothing more then for Sesshomaru to let him go and leave him to die in the forest.

The dog sneered at the child. "Yes, I believe I'll leave you here to rot. The others are starting to look for you now." Through the haze of pain before Shippo's eyes, he thought he could see the demon's ears twitch to hear the group that was searching for him. "But first." The dog put a single, sharpened claw up to the white skin of the boy. Slowly and excruciatingly, he traced an S on his chest, just above his heart. "Now you will remember who your master is, forever." With that last word, he dropped Shippo onto the hard, earthen ground and bounded off, his voice trailing in the wind. "Remember, I'm always up for a second round with you kid…."

Shippo lay on the ground for a moment, bracing himself for a second attack. When none came he let out a painful sigh. With as little strength as he had to use, he flipped himself onto his back, grunting when he felt salty semen on the ground seep through his clothing and into the few strips of flesh that were left on his back. As his consciousness left him, he thought he heard someone in the bushes. His eyelids became heavier with fatigue and trauma but he thought he saw a girl in the very corner of his eye.

"Rin…?"

Blackness engulfed him.


	2. In which dreams are dreamt

One of the Fox's nine tales

By Gonah Hawking Inaraku

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of its characters, and any money I make now a-days is found in my couch.

Warnings: Slash, some of it Yaoi, some hetero (I'm not gonna tell you the pairing) and NC-17 in the beginning.

Summary: It's been 25 years since the gang defeated Naraku and went back to their respective eras. Now they come back for a reunion and stuff happens… yeah, you know you want to read it.

Chapter two

Shippo looked around himself, he did not recognize his surroundings, it was a dark, damp cave, and the walls glowed with an almost magical luminance that gave only the faintest of light. He took a single step from where he stood and heard it echo all around him, as the noise died down, he found himself calling out to anyone who would answer, "Hello?" His voice mockingly answering him back ten-fold, "I-is anybody there?" He took another few steps, finding them to almost deafen him in the silence.

"Hello, young one." Came a sultry-sweet voice from the shadows.

The young fox jumped back, He knew that voice and wished to never, in this life or the next, hear it again. "Get-get away from me, you've cone enough!" His voice raised in pitch out of fear of his adversary. He backed himself up against the slick cave wall, his paw searching for something, anything to take hold of to fight back his enemy, only to find the walls smooth and bare to his searching fingers.

The voice laughed at him, a barking, howling laugh, "You fear me little one? But I though you enjoyed it sooo much."

As the voice mocked him, he felt arms come around him from behind. The boy tried to jump away, only to find himself held fast. His mind told him not to turn around, not to look at what he knew would be behind him, but his heart told him to be brave, told him to look fear in the eye and tell it to kiss his ass.

Slowly, and with a great effort of will, he turned. He found himself looking into two beautifully yellow eyes. The yellow demon eyes that held ice in their glance, his entire body became cold in sweat, the one that he feared was their, embracing him, his torso partially coming out from the wall. His name came to the boys tongue, but he could not speak it, for all that he tried, he could not say a word.

The human-like face changed into a canine shaped thing, his nose elongated, fangs growing out from a slobbering mouth, his pale white skin turning now to fur, his eyes became bright, blood red, with the slightest of yellow pupils slitting through his eyes.

The dog-like tongue reached out and licked the boys face, only licking with the very tip of the tongue but still managing to slobber on the child. "You taste so good, little one, I only wish I could have more-"

He was cut off as a flash of light filled the room. When Shippo could again discern shapes and visions, he saw a girl standing before him, sword unsheathed, she wore a silken orange kimono with leaves sewn for the pattern, her hair was done up in a simple pony-tail. He could not yet see her face, but he knew who she was without seeing, "Rin?"

"You can not hurt him Master Sesshomaru. I won't let you." She widened her stance, waiting for more of a fight.

The Dog demon writhed in agony, yelling out against every God whose name came to mind. His body retracted into the wall, disappearing completely in a matter of seconds. The girl, Rin, sheathed her sword and spun on her heal to face the fox, her face a hard and fast glare. When she turned fully to Shippo she smiled brightly, offering her hand in help from where he sat on the wet and slimy ground.

When Shippo took her hand, the scene changed. They were now in a meadow, the grass was verdant green, long and shining in the sun, seeming to praise and give glory to the life-giving deity, all of it stretched out to the ends of forever. There were no caves here, no woods that could hide an enemy from any angle, here you could see for miles and no harm could come to you… ever. Flowers sprinkled the field in patches of rainbow colored bliss, Shippo smiled, happy that he was finally some where that he could feel safe. It was then that he noticed that his hand was still wrapped around the human's, blushing violently, he let go, nearly jumping away in fear that he would have somehow insulted her.

When he looked back into her eyes, he saw that she was still smiling, and sighed in relief, he didn't know why, but it seemed that he didn't want to disturb her or make her anything but happy, ever. As they looked into each other's eyes the time seemed to melt away, becoming a part of all the glorious things around them, shifting itself until it became comfortably settled into nothingness. Rin looked out into the meadow and then back at the fox boy, she put one finger up to her lower eyelid and pulled it down, sticking her tongue out at the same time. Shippo cocked his head for a moment, slightly confused, then when she started to run he caught the idea and started to chase her. They frolicked in the meadow, it seemed like hours, then days, never becoming boring or tiresome. Always just being. Finally, at the end of eternity, the two flopped down in a flower bed, panting and laughing at their own antics. The orange haired child, his name lost to the winds of time and space, turned to the black haired girl and whispered in a gasping voice, "Why did you save me? I'm so thankful, but you went against your master didn't you? Are you going to get in trouble on my account?"

For a millennia his question went unanswered, but then at the exact moment that the final year ended she answered, shaking her head and smiling. She opened her mouth to speak, "Shippo, come one honey, wake up. You can't stay asleep forever, I promise it's okay to wake up." The fox quirked an eye brow, that was not Rin's voice, it was one from his past, a motherly one that reminded him of warmth and comfort.

Something broke, the spell that had been cast over the realm here cracked and shook, slowly falling away until only oblivion was left. Shippo swam through the black depths, searching desperately for air. He groped and grasped for the girl, but could not find her. His consciousness told him what he knew in his heart to be true. She wasn't real, she was just one of the many facets of his dream… The darkness started to press in on him, forcing him to wake up, for if he did not soon, he would die. He knew that for certain…

Shippo opened his eyes gasping for air, his lungs wouldn't allow it though, something was constricting them, like a heavy weight. As he got something of a hold on his surroundings, he noticed a vibrant red shape on his abdomen, he was also aware of voices floating through the room. He started to sit up, only to be reminded of the weight that sat on his stomach. The weight removed itself when it realized that the fox was awake, saying in an arrogant, familiar tone, "See, I told you I could wake the brat up."

Shippo's sight began to straighten itself out; slowly shapes became more solid as oxygen filled and expanded his shriveled lungs. He found himself in the old cottage of Kaede, the priestess woman. Sitting or standing all around him were the familiar figures of Sango, Kagome, Miroku and Inu Yasha, they all seemed to be holding their breath as they waited for him to speak and tell them that he was alright.

When he said nothing, the dog demon decided to prompt him further, "Well, what happened? Are you okay kid?" He leaned forward and tapped him lightly on the skull as he used to when the fox was a mere child.

The red haired demon tried to speak, finding his lips to be silent and parched, he licked his lips in frustration and tried again, "I-I'm fine, h-thanks." Was all he could force put, and even that was in a reedy, tired voice. Kagome took this as a cue to fetch the boy a small cup of water; she kneeled next to him and helped him sit up just enough so he could drink from the glass.

Sango kneeled down on the opposite side of him, taking a wet cloth to some of the wounds that had opened up with even this slight amount of movement. The two women fussed and preened over him for several minutes until they finally deemed him fit to speak again. The demon slayer pushed a few strands of hair from his face as she asked him in a whispered voice, "What happened Nii-chan? Who attacked you?"

Shippo opened his mouth and found himself unable to speak once more, only this time it was not because he was thirsty, it was because of fear, he did not want to speak the Dog-demon's name for fear that he may appear in this sanctity of home, so he tried to appease her by shaking his head simply. When Kagome started to nudge him into answering, Sango put up a hand to stop her. They both knew _what_ had happened; they could both feel it through the mother's intuition that they had developed for the child. They knew only all too well what had happened to their brother, almost son out there in the woods, the only question was, 'Who?' Who would dare to touch him? Who would feel such a strong death wish as to spur those two women into action? Who ever it was, they both knew, was in a world of hurt.


	3. In which monsters are unveiled

Chapter three

It had been weeks since Shippo had been attacked, and still it haunted him. He had nightmares of a silver haired demon coming in the dark of the night, of bright yellow eyes staring into his soul and tearing it to pieces, of sharpened claws raking his back until it bled rivers. It seemed that it would never end, his savior, Rin, was no longer a part of his dreams as she had been the first night, now she was no where to be seen, he cried out her name on more then one occasion, and every time he was let down by her absence. Often he would wake up screaming in delirium with a cold sweat at his brow and gasping breaths from his lips.

His day life was no better then his night. Inu Yasha and Kagome had decided to stay until they figured out the problem behind all this. When Shippo tried to convince them that they had to go back to their own era for their work and school, they both said that they were off, it was summer and they were both out of school or work. (Kagome was a fifth grade teacher and Inu Yasha had decided to be a firefighter, both to help people, and so he could keep wearing red, fireproof outfits.) The fox tried his very hardest to avoid Inu Yasha at all costs, he hated how his eyes matched his brothers, he hated that his hair was only shades darker then his older half brother and, most of all, he hated how much the dog demon wanted to help him all the time. The fox demon felt that he couldn't tell Inu Yasha that it was his brother who committed this heinous act.

After many fearful days and restless nights, the red haired demon finally found a quiet place to relax, in a grove of trees much like, but far away from, where our story began. He checked around himself, sniffing for any whiff of a predator, when he was at last sure of himself, he laid back and, for a few minutes at least, was at peace. Then he heard a twig snap, or the rustle of leaves being upturned, he wasn't sure what it had been. He would start slightly, feeling the need to fly, to run from the unknown source of noise, instead he found himself holding his ground and peeling his eyes for any sign of life in the woods. After fifteen minutes of nothing, he shrugged to himself, thinking it may be a squirrel or mouse, some small mammal.

"Hey, Shippo. Why're you up there?"

The Fox demon nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the dog demon's voice. He scrambled desperately to keep a hold of his tree branch, to no avail. He plummeted toward the hard forest ground, landing with a dull thump at the feet of a white haired demon clothed in a fire-red kimono.

Shippo looked up at Inu Yasha. "Fuck, Inu Yasha! What the hell are you doing!" He got to his feet, quite ready to rip out the dog demon's hair out by the roots. "Shit! Are you tryin' to scare me to death or somethin'?"

Inu Yasha quirked an eyebrow at the boy, he wasn't really that used to having the little fox curse at him, not even when he hit him… really hard… with rocks… He lent out his clawed hand to the boy, only to have it be ignored. Shippo stood up on his own and started to walk off bad-temperedly. The dog demon followed close after him, "Hey, kid, I don't know what your problem is, but if it's something with me, you're going to have to tell me, I'm a demon, but I'm not psychic you know." He leapt in front of the read haired demon and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well."

Shippo stood there, his face toward the ground. He could feel the tears well up in his eyes, but he refused to cry in front of the dog. He wanted so very badly to just tell him, to let it all out, but that was impossible, tell Inu Yasha? He'd just laugh arrogantly, saying that he must have become weak if he had succumbed so easily to his brother.

Inu Yasha's stance became less hard as he saw the boy's body start to shake violently. He let down his arms slowly, trying to asses what was going on, he took another step closer, holding out his arms. For a moment he embraced the little demon, he became a father figure again, shushing him and telling him it would all be okay…

Shippo fell into the strong dog-demons arms, weeping and bawling like a child. He buried his face into the bright red kimono, inhaling the sharp scent of the dog. As he inhaled this scent, an image arose in his mind, the image of Sesshomaru. There was the slightest bit of a difference in the two scents, but that didn't matter to him, he all but threw Inu Yasha away from him, yelling out as though he had been burned. "Get away from me Sesshomaru!" And with that, he bounded off deeper into the forest.

Inu Yasha stood there, dumbfounded, once he got his bearings back he hissed out a single word, "Sesshomaru."

Sango and Kagome stood there, both of them shocked at this new information. Sango was the first to speak, "So, that's why he's been avoiding you lately? Because of your brother?"

The Dog nodded wearily, he had told and re-told that story so many times now… He couldn't understand why these humans were taking so long to take action. It had taken him all of two seconds to decide to kill his brother, it seemed to be taking two years for these girls to decide to follow him. "Come on guys, we've got to kill him, I can beat him, I'm sure of it." He held out an arm to show his strength to the others.

Kagome shook her head and smiled kindly to her husband. "Yes, Inu Yasha, you may be able to beat him, but what about us? You've only aged about five years, while we have aged twenty five. How could we just allow you to fight him alone honey?" Kagome cocked her head to the side with her question.

Inu Yasha sighed heavily, "You're right, and for as little as I've aged, my brother has aged less." He sat himself down on one of the many futons that littered the room. "But what else can I do? I mean, we can't just sit here and do nothing, can we?"

The room was completely silent as everyone contemplated that very question.

Shippo sobbed into his large sleeves. He hated himself for being so weak and vulnerable as to run away and start when one of his oldest friends had tried to comfort him. He wiped away his tears, only to have them replaced with others just like those previous. He sniffled, trying to force himself to stop crying.

A small, timid voice 'ahemed' above him. When he looked up, he was confronted with a white, clothe handkerchief, and a young woman whose features where blurred and distorted by his tears.

Shippo took the clothe and wiped his eyes and blew his nose, saying simply, "Thank you, thank you, I'm sorry, this is terribly-" and he was cut off in surprise, "Rin?"

The young woman nodded, "Yes that is my name, little one."

Indignance toward his title blocked out the surprise he had felt, "'Little One?' I'm older then you are by far, kid. Just cuz I look young, doesn't mean a thing. You should never assume such things, or you'll make an ass out of u and me." He crossed his arms over his chest in hopes to sound more serious.

Rin giggled in her hand, finding the fox to look quite comical in his current stance. This set Shippo off balance so that he tumbled backward a bit, only causing the girl to giggle more furiously. He propped himself up on his elbows and made a face at her. At that she stopped, "I know who you are!" She smiled, "You're the little boy that used to always fight with my Master's brother."

At the mention of Sesshomaru, Shippo turned on the defensive, "Yeah? So what? You going to work for your master and kill me?" He glared daggers at her, waiting for a response.

"No, I haven't lived with the Master for several years now. He said it wasn't good for me to live with a demon. Every once in a while I see him or talk to him. He still protects me." She smiled at that moment, a smile that radiated the innocence only attained by the highest of angels.

The young fox looked away from the girl. "Yeah, well, good for you. It must be nice to be protected, rather than hunted."

Rin also looked at the ground, "Yes, I saw what he did to you… I'm sorry."

The red haired demon looked up, his eyes burning with an angry fire. "You were there? You saw what that monster did to me? And you didn't do shit? You're fucking sorry? You think sorry is going to cover this?" As he spoke that word, her lifted up the back of his shirt, showing the wounds on his back that had only recently been rid of their bandages. "Well, now I guess I won't have to stay up nights, afraid for my life. I guess I can just continue with my life now huh?" He all but spat in her face, his stance growing larger and more fierce. "I suppose you think that 'sorry' is going to just fix everything right?"

Rin backed away from him, not fearing for her life, just making sure that if the enraged fox decided that yelling wasn't enough she would be out of harms way. "No." was all she said in the tiny voice of reason.

Shippo's anger died away, faded slowly from his face, "Well, good… cuz it's not…" tears welled into his eyes again, threatening to drop from his already red and puffy eyes. He wiped away those tears, not allowing himself the weakness of crying a second time.

Rin looked away, realizing that he didn't want to be seen crying. "I came to make it feel better though."

Shippo didn't realize, at first, that she had said anything. When she looked up at him expectantly, it registered. He squinted in confusion, "Make it better?"

She nodded simply, "I found you, to help you kill Sesshomaru."


End file.
